


When I Found You

by Neakco



Series: When I Found You [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco
Summary: Song fic based loosely on When I Found You by Amber Pacific and Alex Gaskarth.Tim is racing home after skipping out on a meeting because he knows something is up with Marinette. Maybe he wouldn't have skipped work, but she wasn't answering her comm or her phone. So Tim decided to take things into his own hands to make sure she was okay.Apologies, it is a little dialogue heavy. I am not the best at phone conversation chapters.Also no beta, all mistakes are my own as I wrote this in about an hour.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When I Found You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078799
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	When I Found You

Tim was growing frustrated as he raced back to his nest. Ladybug wasn’t picking up her comm and he knew she was on patrol. He tried again already expecting her not to answer. It was nearing 5pm for him so LB was probably going to turn in soon. His phone rang and he ignored it. Bruce was probably upset that Tim ditched work early, he would deal with it later.  
It felt like it had taken forever but he had finally patched himself into her phone. Tim didn’t want to ruin her privacy but the sound of her broken sobs decided him.

“It's Tim. I know you were ignoring me earlier just like I know you can hear me right now. I can also hear you trying to hang up on me, not going to work Bug.” 

He heard her try to stifle her sobs and decided to keep talking. “Look, I know life can hurt sometimes. I still remember the time I came over to pick you up for coffee and saw you dressed in your best handmade summer dress. You had never dressed up for our coffee dates before and I was confused until I saw you talking and giggling with Mr. Handsome hair. No, don’t glare at the phone. I may not be able to see you right now but I still know you Bug. If you hadn’t gushed at me for 3 hours later that night about his hair then I wouldn’t have given him the stupid name. I also remember how you didn’t sleep that night and spent it talking to me instead. You told me you didn’t understand why you couldn’t sleep, but I know you well Bug. You were excited about your not quite a date but you were also guilty because you ditched me.” Tim paused to take a breath and to listen for her near silent sobs.

“Just like that day I can tell your emotions are all over the place again. Different reasons but still just as chaotic. You are allowed to be in love with the guy while being happy for him even while feeling the pangs of heartbreak. If it gets to be too much though then you can just come stay with my family in Gotham. I bet you that Bruce won’t even notice an extra dark-haired person running around. If that is too much then you can always stay at my nest, I am mostly sure I can make it habitable for humans.” Tim paused hoping that would draw a small laugh.

Hearing nothing but her still quiet sobs he tried to put all his love for her into his voice. “You just need to hold together for one more night. Just say the word and I will have a helicopter there after classes to pick you up right from your school. One word and I will set you free. Look I know it feels like all hope is gone right now, but if you give up you will never see all the great things I have planned for us this summer. Things I planned with you in mind. Marinette, you complete me. You are my best friend and you showed me how to love my life again.”

There was a moment of silence before Marinette finally spoke. “How did you know?”

Tim stopped himself from sighing in relief. “You mean other than you ignoring me?” He grinned, and didn’t wait for a response this time. “I was watching the livestream during a coffee break. The light in your eyes, the spark that defines you was dull. I was worried enough that I ditched work. Bruce is probably furious with me, just think of his face when I steal a helicopter tonight.”

She bursts into broken sobs, “I thought we were meant to be. That we were two hearts in perfect harmony; a beautiful love song.”

Tim was panicking slightly, he needed to calm her down before she attracted an akuma. Damn villain making it so his girl couldn’t even cry like she needed to. He made his voice jovial, “I guess we will just have to write an even better perfect love song about you and me.”

The sobs stopped, there was absolute silence for long enough that Tim was beginning to think she really had been akumatized when suddenly her beautiful laughter filled his ears.

Marinette laughed for a good minute before finally getting her words out, “Oh no, am I your straight awakening?”

Tim pouted but couldn’t keep his own smile from his voice, “Hey, love doesn’t have to be romantic. I love you platonically. Why can’t we have our own platonic love song?”

“Because I don't need any jealous vigilantes or heroes coming into my city to complain.” She deadpanned.

“Again, just say the word and I will be there flying the helicopter myself to free you from the chains of your responsibilities, at least for a few hours.” Sadly he knew that no one else could take up the earrings. He could hear her smile die as she remembered why he had hacked himself into her phone in the first place. “If soulmates exist than you are definitely mine Bug. No one else can keep up with me intellectually when as sleep deprived as we get. No one else can consume the nectar that is our preferred coffee without adverse side effects. You are it for me Mari. I promise to love you forever.” He paused, “Platonically.”

“But forever feels so long now that he has a girlfriend. How can I go on knowing that it isn’t me?” She sounded broken, like Alfred's good china after Dick had tried his hand at juggling upside-down from the chandelier.

“You just need to take every good moment you have had and put it in a box to keep with you forever. That way you can always pause and look at them. He is still your friend isn’t he? You can still love him, you just need to change what kind of love it is.”

“But it hurts.”

“Then take a break from being his friend. Come to my home. You will see, in time it won’t be so bad.”

He heard the what sounded like a tissue box being dropped on the bed and what he could only deduct was Marinette drying her eyes, “I won't lie and say I understand, but if I say yes will you help me to?”

“Of course.” Tim smiled and continued to speak even as he pulled out some paper to figure out how to sneak a helicopter without alerting his family. “Your world may be spinning out of control right now on the path you designed for two people, but know that for you I am perfectly willing and determined enough to throw myself in the way to either derail it or plain hijack it.”

Marinette starts to laugh again, hopefully she wouldn’t wake her parents.

Did he screw up his words somewhere, he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying.

“Tim, How much coffee have you had today?”

“Enough. Why?”

Instead of answering she asked another question. “And just how much sleep have you had in the last 3 days?”

“Unimportant.” He is pretty sure he slept an hour last night, or maybe it was the night before.

“You know what, come get me. If I am going to leave school for the break then I may as well go in style.” She paused and he could picture her eyes narrowing as she delivered her ultimatum. “One condition, if you fail then I will refuse to get on the helicopter.”

Please don’t be to go to bed right now, he had a helicopter to steal….borrow. he had a helicopter to BORROW from his father.

“Someone other than you must be flying the helicopter. I don’t care if it is Damien, but you are too tired to fly it right now and should probably take a nap on the long flight over.”

“I can manage that, though Damien isn’t technically old enough for a pilot’s license.” He laughed, he bet Jason would be up to steal from Bruce.

“Fine, choose any other sibling or hero friend. Can Kon fly? I know he can fly but can he fly a…”

“Mari. It is almost midnight. Go to bed now. I promise I will find someone legally allowed to fly overseas in a helicopter. If I can’t then we will come as heroes and really shock your friends.”

She giggled.

Tim smiled softly, “Pack what you need for a two week stay. Or less, you know we have a sewing room just for you at the manor, still stocked with fabric.”

“Thanks Tim. I will see you tomorrow. Love you “

“Love you too Bug.” He released her phone from his control and dove back into planning. First step, contact Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supossed to be more angst and more non-platonic but the characters decided to give me the finger and do their own thing. So now we have really over the top affectionate best friends.


End file.
